Blood Lines
Blood Lines is the thirteenth episode and season finale of Season 1. Writer * Michelle Lovretta Synopsis Bo has finally learned the truth about her mother – and that those closest to her have been keeping secrets about her past. Reeling, no longer sure who to trust, Bo decides to track down “Mommy Dearest” alone, in order to extract the truth about her own origins once and for all. While everyone frantically searches for Bo, Dyson visits an ancient Norn, a wish-granting, tree-dwelling crone, where – in order to protect the woman he loves – he makes a sacrifice that may irrevocably change his relationship with Bo forever. All these paths converge in a final face-off between mother and daughter that forces Bo to choose who will be saved...and who will not. Plot Bo and Dyson are in her bed kissing. They flip and he's on the bottom but when he looks up it's Saskia and she begins to chi-drain him. It's a nightmare and Dyson jolts awake. Bo tells him everything is alright, but Dyson insists that he needs to tell her something. When she stops to listen he reveals that Saskia's real name is Aife and that he had been expecting her to come for Bo. When she asks why, he tells her that Afie was her mother. In an alley, two of Aife's thralls are beating up a man. He asks her how she could possibly think that he would betray his people and she tells him that Light Fae honchos are predictable. When he asks why she had come after him, Aife responds that "every fire needs its spark, and you're going to be mine." One of the men then stabs him in the back, killing him. Kenzi is on the sofa reading a pulp novel when Bo storms in with Dyson following her. Bo is demanding to know how long he'd known who her mother was and Dyson answers that he had wanted to tell her everything but it had been Trick's story to tell. When Bo asks what Trick had to do with it, they all go to The Dal. Trick tells Bo that Aife was of his clan and he had failed her and let her down long before Bo was born. He explained how the Fae were constantly at war at that time and nearly fought themselves into extinction. Growing weary of earning a true peace, he used his power as a Blood Sage to force a peace by using his blood to shape destiny. However, it had come with a price: Aife. She had led a small rebellion against the new Fae world order and killed one of the leaders of the Dark Fae clan. She was caught but escaped and came to him for shelter. Knowing that to do so would have restarted the war, he handed her over to the Dark for execution. A long time passed before he found out that she had not been executed and ever since her arrest she had hated and plotted against Trick. When Bo asked if he had told her everything, Trick answered "Yes." No one, though, could understand why Aife had befriended Bo and then attacked Dyson. Trick wanted Bo to leave town but Bo refused. She had just found her mother and heard what was done to her, and regardless of what Aife had done Bo wanted to hear her side. She tells Trick and Dyson: "Good or bad. Whatever answers she has, I need them. I am ready to know who or what I really am. Whatever the cost." Bo and Kenzi return home and Bo tells her that she can't trust her friends anymore and she was on her own, but knows that she can always trust Kenzi to 'have her back'. Even though Aife is mentally disturbed, she was still her mom and she was alive. Bo decides to find Aife and the only one that can help her start her search is Lauren because next to Trick, Lauren knew more about Fae lore than anyone else. Back at The Dal, Dyson asks Trick why he had judged himself so harshly after all the years that had passed and Trick answered that he had his reason. Dyson tells Trick that he did what he had to do as a king. Trick then says to Dyson that Aife was going to bring some kind of harm to Bo and Dyson needed to convince Bo about it, but Dyson replied that he was not now in a position to ask Bo to do anything. At the Light Fae medical facility, Lauren apologizes to Bo for being in a rush at that moment. The body of the Light Fae that was stabbed to death lay on a gurney and he had been an Elder, and she needed to submit her report about it to the High Elders. Lauren tells Bo that she didn't understand what succubus she was afraid of facing and Bo replied that it didn't matter, she only needed to know how to protect herself from her. When Lauren informs Bo that she had been the only succubus that she'd studied up close and would ask The Ash about it, Bo objects and asks Lauren to keep it between them until she knew more. Lauren consents and offers to find out what she could...on one condition: that afterwards the two of them have their 'talk' and Bo let her explain herself (re events in Vexed). Lauren tells Bo that she missed her and Bo agrees to her request. Kenzi runs into Hale and Dyson on the street. Dyson tells her that Bo was refusing to return his calls and Kenzi replies that they had trusted him and he had been spying on Bo the whole time. When he tells her that he only wanted what was best for Bo, Kenzi asks why she should ever trust him around Bo again and he answered that he loved Bo. When Bo arrives home she finds Aife in the kitchen waiting with fresh baked cookies. When Bo cynically asked Aife why she had nearly killed her boyfriend, Aife responds that she had tried to make him one of her thralls, and he was not good enough for her "little girl." She told Bo that she'd been watching her for a long time, trying to find the right time to introduce herself. Aife said to Bo that she was there now and not going anywhere because she had big plans for them. Bo starts to feel drowsy and asks what she had put in the cookie she'd eaten and Aife catches Bo as she passes out. When Kenzi arrives at the house with Dyson he sees the cookies on the counter and knows immediately that Aife has Bo. At The Dal, Trick tells Dyson and Kenzi that he must now tell the Light Fae Council that Aife had returned, and then leaves to go talk to The Ash. Bo awakens to find herself in a luxurious room with three male thralls tending to her wishes. She finds Aife in the gardens with thralls at her beck and call. Aife apologizes to Bo for having drugged her and tells her the years of captivity and torture had diminished her social skills. When Bo asks what she was talking about Aife informs her that after Trick handed her over to the Dark Fae a sadistic Dark King decided to keep her for his own entertainment, for centuries. She kidnapped Bo to get her away from Trick so that the two of them could have a chance to connect. At the Light Fae compound, The Ash tells Trick that the High Council was gathering in an hour to discuss the slaying of Elder Ellis. When The Ash said that he knew about Aife and that she was "mythic", Trick replied that she was real and was now among them. The Ash asked Trick why he had kept that information to himself until the last moment and Trick answered that to discuss Aife would have revealed his identity and he was also trying to protect Bo. Upon hearing this The Ash said to Trick about Bo, "I always knew she was part of something bigger." However, Trick had withheld information that was critical to the security of the Fae and The Ash intended to discuss what kind of punishment would be decided against Trick at the meeting of the High Elders. Back at Aife's estate, Bo asks how she got them to obey her for so long. Aife tells her that siphoning chi was an art, but once a succubus learned to master it she could enslave almost anyone. When Bo asked why she hadn't done it to the king who held her prisoner, Aife replied that he'd worn an amulet that bound chi to the body; describing it as "kryptonite" to the succubi. Because of the amulet she could not influence him. Bo asked if he was her father and if he was still alive, but Aife didn't want to talk about it at that moment. Aife told Bo that she knew that Bo also hated the divide between the Light and the Dark, and the two of them were going to put an end to it starting that night. At the Light Fae compound the High Elders are discussing the need to talk about Aife, but The Ash wants to deal with Trick and tells them that he had proven that they could not trust him. The door suddenly opens and a man enters unannounced. The Ash asks what he wanted and how he had gotten in. The man answers "Package from Aife," opens his coat and reveals wired sticks of dynamite strapped to his chest. As everyone begins to flee, the bomb explodes. Bo asked Aife to call off her plans, but Aife responded that it was done. They argued and Bo told Aife that she didn't want any part of it. Bo attempts to leave but is surrounded by thralls and she jumped through a window to escape. Aife stops the thralls from going after her, telling them she'd be back because "A girl needs her mama." Back at home, Bo draws Dyson's chi to heal from the cuts she sustained when she went through the window and to store energy in preparation for confronting Aife. At the Light Fae medical facility, The Ash is rushed in and when he begins to crash Lauren jumps on the gurney to administer CPR. Still at The Clubhouse, Dyson tells Bo he'd never meant to hurt her and she replied that she was not angry with him and understood that he'd thought lying to her was how he'd been protecting her, but she didn't know how to forgive it. He insists that he didn't want her to face Aife without him, but Bo answers that she had enough to deal with and could not have anyone on her team that she did not completely trust. She wanted him to let her fight her own battles and afterwards would see where they stood with each other. She then departs with Kenzi to see Lauren. When the two arrive at the medical clinic and find everyone rushing in and out in emergency mode, Lauren tells Bo that there had been an attack against the High Elders by a suicide bomber and The Ash was on life support. The wounded were being evacuated to a safe site along with the Noble families until they could figure out what was going on. Bo told Lauren that she knew what was going on and Lauren guessed that it was about the other succubus she'd been concerned about. Lauren then told Bo to listen to her carefully because the attack looked like a declaration of war from the Dark and it would not be long before the Light retaliated. If someone else was responsible they had to stop her. Bo informed Lauren that the succubus was her mother and asked Lauren to trust her because she had a plan to stop her mother, and told Lauren about the amulet that blocked chi. Lauren had conducted research on succubi and knew what Bo was referring to. Lauren pulled the object up on her computer, informing Bo that it was a Koushang, and that one had been passed down from Ash to Ash and kept in the Light Fae trophy room inside an amethyst crystal. She gave Bo a key and map to the trophy room and told Bo to hurry and take advantage of the guards being gone while helping with the evacuation. Bo acknowledged the risk Lauren was taking in helping her and thanked her, and told Lauren that if she got through what she was about to do, she owed her that last talk. Lauren then grabbed Bo, kissed her and said, "Will you please just come back safe." Bo thanked her again and departed. Dyson goes to see Trick who is facilitating the evacuation and preparing for Aife to come after him. Trick told Dyson that he created the mess and was not going to abandon his brothers and sisters by hiding from it. When he asked where Bo was, Dyson replied that she had gone to face Aife and even though she had made him promise not to follow her, he was not going to let her fight their battle alone for all of them. He told Trick that he was going to go see The Norn and ask her to intercede. Trick reminded Dyson that the Ancients liked trickery and their favors came at a high price, but Dyson responded that he knew the risks and they were his to take. Down at the Light Fae trophy room, Bo and Kenzi are searching for the Koushang. Bo told Kenzi that she had one more shot to reason with Aife and get her to turn herself in before the Fae come for her. Kenzi reminded Bo that Aife scared Trick and had gotten the drop on Dyson, which made her "a grade-ten succubus." Kenzi found the Koushang. Bo tested its power by trying to drain Kenzi's chi, and while doing so tricked Kenzi by handcuffing her to a post so that she would not be able to risk herself for Bo. When Bo walked out of the room, Kenzi called Hale to come free her. Bo entered the Light Fae compound and found Aife there. She told Bo sarcastically that she'd thought they could use a little privacy. Bo said to Aife that she'd come to ask her to stop her attacks, and if she came along with her, she would plead with the Light Fae to go easy on her. Aife laughed and called her adorable. When Bo drew her sword, Aife teased her about rejecting her plan then grabbed a lance, twirling it in her hands, approaching Bo with it. Kenzi rushed to Trick and informed him that Bo had gone after Aife by herself. She told him he could shape destiny and asked where his blood book was so he could use it to help Bo. Trick replied that it wasn't a game and she didn't know what she was asking. He explained that he tried to fix the problem with Aife long ago and had rooms of books filled with his blood, but every time he used his power something horrible went wrong and now refused to do it again. Kenzi told Trick that Bo might die fighting his battle and paying for his sins, that he was a coward, and if he really cared there was nothing he wouldn't do to help Bo. Back at the compound, Aife and Bo are battling with their weapons. Aife knocked Bo's sword out of her hand, grabbed her by the throat and tried to chi-drain her but couldn't, which infuriated Aife even more. Bo managed to run away from her. Meanwhile, Dyson arrived at the house where The Norn lives. The Norn is in her living room sitting next to a huge tree and reading a magazine. Upon seeing Dyson she remarked, "Ah. You again. So soon." Dyson replied that it had actually been a few centuries and The Norn responded that time passed differently in there. When she asked what had brought him to see her, he answered that he begged a favor. She replied that their favors are bought, not begged, and asked if he remembered her price. Dyson answered, "A sacrifice. You will grant that which I want most in exchange for what I hold dearest." Intrigued and addressing him as a supplicant, The Norn told Dyson to kneel and she would hear his plea. At the compound, Aife runs after Bo until she stopped at the top of a staircase. When Aife asked Bo why she was resisting, Bo answered that she knew there was good in her, which made Aife lunge at Bo, grabbing her by the throat. As the two battle, Trick is in his chamber retrieving his blood sage tools. At The Norn's, Dyson is bare chested and kneeling before her. The Norn asked what it was she had requested the last time they'd met and Dyson replied, "My wolf." The Norn responded that it was his shifter essence, and when it would have stripped him bare and left him as a normal man he had told her that "It was too high of a price to pay." Dyson replied that he was now ready to pay her price. When The Norn asked if he would give up his wolf for "this woman", Dyson answered "Yes", but that his reasons why were not part of the bargain. He told The Norn that if he gave his strength to Bo she could "take anything you need." Laughing, The Norn accepted his offer and said to him, "A deal is struck. A sacrifice is named and accepted. In exchange for my helping this Bo, I will take from you that which you value the most. I will take…your love of her!" Tricking him, The Norn left Dyson with the memories of what he had lost, but unable to ever feel passion for Bo again. As Aife is choking Bo, Bo's eyes suddenly turn amber and she breaks Aife's hold on her, then attacked her. Twisting, Aife crashed through the banister and almost fell to the bottom but Bo grabbed her hand and held on to her. When Bo told her to not let go, Aife responded "Why would I let go when I can take you with me?" Kenzi arrived at that moment and put her arms around Bo's waist, pulling her back, telling Bo to let go of "your crazy mother." Bo refused to let go and give up on Aife like everyone else had. At that moment, Trick cut his hand, letting his blood drip into a glass vial, and began to write in a book with his blood. As he wrote several symbols on a page, one symbol materialized on Aife's forehead. Suddenly, Aife changed demeanor and said to Bo, "She's right. Honey, you've got to let me go." She told Bo that there was much she needed to tell her and to ask Trick; that he knew it all. She asked Bo to tell Trick she was sorry and to promise that she would try to forgive her. Then Aife forced Bo's hand to let go and she let herself fall to the bottom of the stairwell. Aife's body lay still while blood pooled around her head. When Bo and Kenzi arrived at the bottom of the stairs Aife's body was gone, her blood soaking the carpet, but there was no blood trail. Back at The Clubhouse, Kenzi thanked Bo for another "mind-blowing day." Bo replied,"You're welcome. Swamp freaks. Headless guys. People eaters. You can't say I haven't introduced you to some interesting people." Kenzi responded, "It's dangerous as hell, but life with you, my dear, is never boring." Kenzi told Bo that they needed to talk about how they felt about the other members of their "posse", but Bo was dubious. She believed Trick was still lying to her after Aife said that he knew more. She thought he had been trying to protect her from the Fae, but now didn't know what to think. As for Dyson, Bo told Kenzi that she didn't know how, but he had helped her that night, that she could feel him with her when she was fighting Aife; and there were finally no more secrets between them and they deserved a fresh start. While Bo and Kenzi are relaxing, Trick is seen passed out on his chair with blood dripping down his arm onto a small pool of blood on the floor. Dyson is walking in the woods with his hand over his heart; he tears his shirt off, growls, and runs deep into the forest. Bo told Kenzi that Aife had sacrificed herself for her and although she didn't know how or why, it had been the real Aife — her mother — and if she was out there she didn't think they had to be afraid of her anymore. Aife, meanwhile, is seen being carried away in the arms of a mysterious man as Bo takes out the Koushang from inside her vest and holds it in her hand. Songs and Music * Nova Heart by Johnny Hollow * ''Slip Into Your Skin ''by Patrick Watson Trivia *The magazine The Norn is reading is named "AIMSIR", the Irish Gaelic for 'weather' or 'time', but the headline on the cover reads "The First Footprints On the Moon" in English. Category:Episodes:Season 1 Category:Songs and Music